All Because of a Game
by Writer's Soul
Summary: How much can a simple game of Truth or Dare change things between Ash and May? Rated T for teenage romance and possible bad language.


**Title: All Because of a Game**

**Chapter I: Truth or Dare? **

**Author: Writer's Soul**

**Story Number: 002**

**Word Count: 2643**

**Summary: How much can a simple game of Truth or Dare change things between Ash and May? Rated T for teenage romance and possible bad language. The T rating might be stretched to the breaking point.**

**Author's Word: This is my first Pokémon fanfic so please tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

"I'm starrrrrrrrrving!" Ash complained as he rubbed his empty stomach. "What's taking Brock and Max so long at the market? It's been forever!"

A tick mark appeared on May's head while Ash complained for the hundredth time in the span of only two hours.

"I mean, it's only a twenty minute walk away and the store shouldn't even be crowded!" Ash's eyes narrowed. "I bet they're getting ice cream! What do you think, Pikachu?" His gaze turned to his pokemon friend.

Pikachu, who was enjoying a rather nice nap until being rudely woken up by Ash's incessant complaining, just shrugged.

Ash nodded furiously.

"Your right! They probably got sprinkles and chocolate syrup on their ice cream, too! Sitting at an ice cream parlor, enjoying the deliciousness of ice cream, while we sit here and wait in this hotel room!" During Ash's long rant, Pikachu managed to sneak out the open window and find a comfortable spot under a tree. No doubt, to finish his afternoon nap.

Back in the room, May had just about had it with Ash's whining. Restraining the urge to strangle him until he lost consciousness and passed out, May put on a sweet, innocent smile and calmly asked, "Ash, why not play a game on your Pokedex until Brock and Max get back? It would take your mind off of food and keep you entertained for a while."

Ash immediately stopped his rant and turned his head to May. He stared at her for a few seconds and May thought she said something wrong. Her assumptions were proven wrong when a large smile broke out across Ash's face.

"That's a great idea, May! You always have the best ideas," May's cheeks turned a light shade of pink from the praise, but went unnoticed by Ash. Quickly, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, still shinning a brilliant red from when he received it on his first day in Hoenn. Ash touched the screen and the device sprung to life. He scrolled down to the computerized symbol for games and began to read aloud the ones he saw.

"Let's see, pinball, solitaire, TicTacToe," He glanced at May, silently asking if she wanted to play any of those games. When she shook her head, Ash looked through the rest of the list. "I don't see anymore…Hold on, Truth or Dare?" May immediately perked up at the mentioning of the game.

"That's a good game! I use to play it all the time when I was little. Let's play!" She flopped down on the bed and motioned for Ash to come over. He obeyed and asked, "How do you play 'Truth or Dare'?"

May smiled at him and answered,

"You have two options to play when it's your turn: Either 'Truth' or 'Dare'. If you get 'truth', you have to answer a question asked to you truthfully. If you get 'dare', you have to do what you are told no matter what." Her gaze shifted to the game on the Pokedex. "That's cool! This version of the game gives you a task or question for you. All we have to do is type in our names and choose 'truth' or 'dare'. Any other questions?"

Ash shook his head; absorbing the information he was given.

"Great! Let's start!"

The pair quickly typed their names in and Ash decided to go first.

"Let's see…," He murmured to himself as he gazed on the two buttons on the screen. "I'll pick truth!" He pressed the button and eagerly awaited the response.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Ash read the question out loud. He smiled. "That's easy! Be the greatest pokemon master of all time!" He exclaimed while pumping a fist in the air.

May rolled her eyes at his antics, but soon perked up.

"It's my turn!" She took a moment to think. "I pick…dare!"

"Make up a rhyme off the top of your head." She looked thoughtful for a second. "I got one! Roses are red, violets are blue. Ash is silly, and doesn't have a clue!"

Ash started to laugh, until it donned on him.

"Hey! Should I be offended?" May's response was a series of giggles and a noise that sounded like 'sorry'. After May calmed down, and apologized to a confused Ash, she looked back onto the screen and noticed a third white button below the other two. She focused on it and read aloud. "Make it dirty?"

Ash, who heard her, asked,

"What did you say?"

May pointed to the white button and he read the words on it, too. Very confused, Ash turned to May with a frown on his face.

"What does that mean?"

May shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe…it's a special feature that makes the game more fun? I mean, these dares and truths are a little childish."

Ash scratched his head and slowly nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. Let's try it!"

With quick speed, May pushed the button and the pair eagerly continued their game. With excitement, Ash pushed the button 'dare' and awaited the response.

When Ash read the dare, his eyes widened and he froze. May, concerned for Ash, glanced over at the screen and read the dare.

"Gently rub May's thigh for one minute." Instantly, a massive blush appeared on May's face and her legs felt weak. Ash couldn't even look at May and settled for staring at the wall. An awkward silence fell upon the pair, until Ash finally spoke up, "M-May?" She turned her head slightly, indicating that she was listening. "We don't have to do that. It's…your body. Why don't we skip this one and you can have your turn?"

Ash's suggestion seemed to spark something inside May. Whether it was the serious game player that May had become by playing the game many years ago, or just teenage curiosity, she couldn't accept backing down from a challenge. With determination and bravery in her eyes, she turned and faced Ash.

"Ash, we knew the risks when we decided to play 'Truth or Dare'. It would be completely unfair to not do a dare just because were scared." She took in a deep breath. "Do the dare, Ash."

Normally, Ash would have retorted, but hearing the finality in May's voice and seeing the fire in her eyes, he knew that would be an unwise thing to do.

"O-okay!" He replied with a shaky voice.

Ash gathered up the courage, and slowly moved his left hand toward May's leg. Both knew, since May wore biker shorts, that there would be some contact between Ash's hand and May's thigh. When he was just an inch away from touching her thigh, Ash glanced back to May to be certain she still wanted to go through the dare. She gave him a nervous nod, telling him to continue. Taking a deep breathe, Ash's hand gently laid a few inches above May's knee. Slowly, but surely, his hand began to rub up and down her thigh.

May closed her eyes tight and barely suppressed a moan. A large part of her brain trying to decipher exactly what she was feeling deep inside herself and the warmth that seemed to be emitting from Ash's hand. She also noted much to her surprise, how soft and gentle Ash's hands felt. She assumed his hands would be rough and calloused, but they were just the opposite.

Ash hand never felt anything like this before. May's skin was so soft and silky, he wondered if she used some type of lotion. When he focused his eyes on her leg, all he saw was flawless skin that had a slight tan on them. A weird feeling began to spread throughout his body and his heart started to beat faster. Without thinking straight due to the confusing emotions, Ash moved his hand a little further up and started rubbing faster.

"Oh…" May wasn't able to suppress the moan this time. The feeling became almost overbearing for May to handle and she opened her eyes. Realizing that Ash was staring at her exposed thigh while rubbing, May blushed and turned away. "A-Ash? It's been five minutes…"

Hearing her voice, Ash immediately stopped rubbing her thigh and, reluctantly, removed his hand from the soft flesh. Sporting his own blush, Ash replied, "S-sorry, May. I…lost track of time."

May nodded.

"That's alright…Ash." She gave him a warm smile and the tension seemed to be broken in the room. Ash returned the smile, grateful that she wasn't in anyway mad with him. "Do you still want to continue the game, Ash?"

Ash thought for a moment, weighing in the risks that the game could entail. It was unlikely anything similar to the other dare would pop up, so there should be no problems, right?

"Sure, sounds great!" Ash responded excitedly.

"Okay! It's my turn, so here I go!" With a little nervousness, mixed with excitement, May pushed the 'dare' button and waited patiently for the challenge to appear.

"Lick Ash's ear," Both teenagers froze at the physical implications of such a…gesture. But May, with renewed determination, accepted the dare and moved closer to Ash. Slowly, she inched her face ever so closer to Ash's ear, hearing the heavy breathing coming from Ash. No doubt, he was just as nervous as she, only May didn't show it as much. On the inside, though, her heart felt like it was beating at one-hundred mph and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Taking a deep breath and mentally telling herself to calm down, May slid her tongue across Ash's outer ear. Ash could feel shivers run up his spine as May's tongue made contact. He could feel her heavy breathing, her warm breath adding more arousal to the dare. By the time she finally reached the tip of his ear, Ash thought he was about to faint from the intense pleasure. When May finished the dare, both teens refused to look at each other, albeit less than last time.

"M-my turn," Ash said as he pushed the 'truth' button on the screen. If he was honest with himself, Ash felt a little afraid, and for some reason excited, about what was to come next.

"Have you ever fantasized about an authority figure? Explain." Ash smacked his head as he read the question out loud. Why did he have to get that one, especially when he has to answer it in front of May? He dreaded what she might think of him.

May, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel curious about the question. In all the time she's known Ash, he hasn't really shown an interest in the opposite sex. Granted, she would sometimes see him staring at her when she wore a special dress for a contest, but that was it. She remembered the times when she caught him. She never felt disturbed by it, but actually felt…joy. It made her feel special that Ash, the densest trainer in the entire world, was attracted to her.

"Okay…Guess I can't get out of this one, huh?" A sweet, but evil, smile from May told Ash he couldn't. Ash sighed. "Alright…I one time fantasized about…" His voice dropped to a whisper.

May leaned in closer.

"What was that, Ash? I didn't quite hear."

Ash took off his hat and ran his hand through his messy black-hair, a habit that he does when he's extremely nervous.

"I one time fantasized about…Officer Jenny."

May stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Ash wished he could just die as he watched May hold her side from the laughter. When May finally calmed down, she asked, "Why? I mean, you have to explain it, also."

Ash fiddled with the bed sheets and replied, "I once asked Brock why he liked Officer Jenny so much. He gave me a very detailed and…lewd answer. That night, I couldn't sleep for some reason and his…answer popped into my head again. That's the only time I've ever thought about Officer Jenny in…that way." He felt embarrassed. One of his most ridiculing secrets was now out. He only hoped that May wasn't mad at him.

May, seeing the worry in his eyes, assured him.

"Don't worry, Ash. It's completely normal for a teenage boy to have…fantasies about certain women." _'I wonder if he's ever thought about me like that.'_ Her curious mind couldn't help but think.

Ash sighed in relief.

"Thanks, May that makes me feel better. Your…a wonderful person," Again, May felt her cheeks heat up and sported a red blush. "What do you pick, May, truth or dare?"

May immediately snapped out of her musings and weighed in her options.

"I guess I'll pick…truth!" She pressed the button on the screen, nervously waiting for whatever secret she would have to admit. When the question popped up, May's eyes widened. Out of all the things it could have asked, why did it have to ask that one? "Which of Ash's features do you find the most attractive? Explain your answer."

While May was inwardly panicking, Ash grinned. He felt happy that he wasn't the only one who would have to share a secret. But the question also intrigued Ash. Ash blinked. _'Intrigued? Where the hell did that word come from?'_ Mentally deciding to further investigate this strange discovery later, Ash glanced over at May. She seemed to be in some sort of…internal debate. _'Again with the fancy words. Those speech lessons with Pikachu have really helped expand my vocabulary.'_ Ash was brought out of his musings when he heard May speak.

"Out of all your features, Ash…I would have to say…your hair," She lowered her eyes to the ground, to avoid Ash's gaze because of how embarrassed she felt. _'Dammit! Why is it so hard to answer a simple question? Oh God…now I have to explain.'_ May looked up and could see the confusing look Ash was giving her. For a split second, May thought of hitting Ash over the head with a frying pan, effectively knocking him out, placing him gently on the bed, and telling him that it must have been a crazy dream when he woke up. Realizing she didn't want to hurt her best friend over a game, May took a deep breath and answered, "The reason…is because it's so messy. I mean, your hair sticks out in all directions and has no smooth pattern. It gives you a sort of…feral and untamable look that just makes you…"

Ash leaned in close.

"Just makes me…?"

May clenched her fists.

"Just makes you so goddamn sexy and irresistible!" She stood up, looking down at Ash. "Do you have any idea how many girls drool over you? Look at yourself! You have the most caring and beautiful brown-eyes I've ever seen! You have a smile that makes every girl's heart melt…that makes MY heart melt!" She pushed him down on the bed, pinning him by his arms and staring directly into his face. When she was mere inches from his face, she continued, "And you…drive me crazy with those cute lips of yours."

Before a very confused Ash could reply, May's lips came crashing down on his.

**Author's Word: First chapter is officially done and the second one should be up within a few days. Oh, reviews are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
